Follow You Love
by ninjabread-helen
Summary: Sequel to Many The Miles. There's a new arrival and an old flame. AU. please r&r xxx
1. The Hospital

**Sequel to Many The Miles. (if you can remember it lol)**

**Just before we dive in I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the first one. And I hope you all like this one as much.**

**So keep doing your thing and I will too. **

**Ok hold tight. **

**Here we go.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marian screamed as she crushed Allan's hand with her own. "Where the fuck is he?" she let out a huge sigh as the pain subsided and was bracing herself for the next one.

"It's a good job we're in a hospital" Allan said as he tried to flex his fingers "I think she broke my hand" he reached over Marian to show Djaq the white of his knuckles where Marian had cut off the circulation. Djaq turned away and brushed Marian's hair off her sweaty forehead.

Robin had left Will and Djaq's to go home and get Marian's over night bag and left the rest of them to take her to the hospital. Djaq said she would stay with Marian while the rest of the waited in the waiting area but Marian had grabbed a hand as another contraction hit and dragged Allan into the room with her.

"He'll be here shortly" Djaq comforted her and Allan left to the check on the gang.

"Oh it may not be the best time to tell you but you owe Djaq £200" Allan said to Marian as he opened the door. Marian and Djaq turned with the same look of confusion. "Well you ruined her armchair with all your pregnancy fluid." Allan laughed until a pillow flew at his head and he shut the door so it wouldn't hit him. He pulled a face through the small window.

Allan skipped down the corridor and smiled when he saw a nurse coming towards him. He let her walked past and turned his head to check out her ass before she turned into the room Allan had just come out of. While he was distracted he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" he said getting his balance "shit"

"Do you like a girl in uniform?" Sally said crossing her arms. Allan smiled childishly and he shook his head. "Come on" she said dragging him towards the waiting gang.

A nurse came into Marian's room and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Hannah I'll be your midwife today" she smiled in a way that made Marian relax. She knew she was in safe hands. "Right shall we get started?"

"Erm I was wondering if we could wait until my fiancé gets here. Its just he really wants to be a part of everything and I would feel better if he was."

"No problem, we girls always seem to be waiting for them men to come to us don't we?" Hannah laughed and Djaq and Marian joined her. It was more like a sleepover than a labour.

Another contraction hit and Marian tightened her grip on Djaq's hand and the bars on the bed.

"Well looks like we should find this fiancé of yours before he misses all the fun"

"I'll go find him," Djaq offered but Hannah saw the look of worry on Marian's face and offered to go for her

"What's his name?"

"Locksley, Robin Locksley"

Hannah made her way to the waiting area. "Is there a Mr. Locksley here? A Mr. Locksley?" She addressed the crowd

"At your service" Allan said bowing to her. Much pulled him back into his seat.

"Sorry about him, Robin should be here shortly"

"Don't worry about it. Well I'll be back soon." Hanna smiled at Much and left again.

"Please someone tell me that nurse was not flirting with Much" Allan said looking at his friend whose eyes were transfixed on the corridor she had just disappeared down.

"Ignore him Much he's just jealous because she didn't look twice at him" Will said. But Much wasn't paying attention at all. "Where the hell is Robin anyway?"

**Welcome back **

**Please review. It lets me know its all not a waste lol **

**xx**


	2. Skin Of Your Teeth

Robin sat in the traffic jam tapping his fingers in time with the music playing loudly from the radio. He had been gone almost an hour and was starting to get worried. Tapping helped calm him.

The pocket of his jeans vibrate and he flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"Robin where the hell are you?" Will's voice came over the line in a harsh whisper

"I'm stuck in traffic. Trust Marian to go into labour at rush hour" Robin laughed but got no similar response.

"Well I'm glad you're laughing Robin because none of us are here. Marian's in so much pain and she needs you here right now"

"I know Will but I'm in traffic like I said. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"You really don't understand do you Robin?"

"Understand what?"

"Robin this is the birth of your child. The woman you love is here by herself and it doesn't matter how many friends she has round her it is not you" Will's whisper had disappeared and he was truly angry. "Robin are you listening to me? This is your child. Your son. Your daughter. They are being brought into this world without a father who cares. Because if this was me nothing on God's earth would stop me getting here right now"

"Alright I'm on my way ok? It's not as if I can move the traffic"

"Robin" Will sad calmly

"What?"

"Just think about this ok? She needs you" Robin looked around for any possible way he could get there faster.

"I have an idea"

"I don't like that tone of voice Robin. That voice means trouble"

"It's only trouble if I get caught" Will could practically hear his trademark grin over the phone until the line went dead.

Will shut his phone and went to tell Marian he was on his way.

Robin looked around, pulled out into the bus lane and put his foot on the pedal. No sooner had he done so he heard the sirens behind him. He bowed and shook his head as he pulled over and stopped.

"Shit"

Marian let out another breath after a contraction and flopped her head to one side.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon Marian just hold on" Djaq said holding her hand

"I'm not being funny but it's not like she can hold it in" Allan said swirling round on a swivel chair in the corner. The rest of the gang stared at him in disgust before turning back to Marian.

"Well when he gets here and I'm through with him I won't be in this situation again," Marian said trying to get somewhat comfortable.

"What?" Allan asked as he planted his feet on the floor to stop spinning. Marian forcefully pointed to her huge baby bump and added an evil eye look for good measure. Allan went back to his spinning.

"Step out the car please sir" the policeman said through the window. Robin did so and sat in the back seat of the police car.

"Now sir. Do you know how fast you were travelling?"

"About 80 I would say" Robin answered truthfully

"It was 77 but close enough and do you realise you were driving in a bus lane?"

"Yes and I know it looks bad but I have a valid excuse" Robin pleaded. It had just hit him how much time was slipping by

"That's what they all say" the policewoman in the front passenger seat mocked

"No really my fiancé went into labour about two hours ago and I need to get there"

"Jeff?" the woman asked the man

"Mandy?" he asked back.

Robin glanced between the two unable to decipher the looks they were giving each other

"What?" he asked eventually

"Would you like to come with me please sir" the policewoman stepped out of the car and opened his door for him.

The room of people had now learned to block their ears when a contraction hit. The pain and the added stress of not knowing where her fiancé was didn't make a good sound. As one particularly loud scream from Marian subsided a policeman came through the door.

"Special delivery for Marian Fitzwater" he said gesturing into the corridor

Robin came bursting through the door looking like he had just run a marathon.

"Maz can you believe it? I got a police escort here!" Robin was beaming. He felt like a little boy

"I'm going to kill you Locksley" Marian reached out but he sprung back to avoid her grasp.

"And how are we in here?" Hannah came through the door with a breezy voice. "Oh you must be the famous Robin Locksley we've been expecting you" the nurse smiled to him then looked around the room "wow it's a bit crowded in here. Why don't you wait outside while I get started before this baby delivers itself?"

The gang dispersed with promises to be right outside if she needed anything

"Right Marian. Spread"

"Sounds like me" Robin laughed.

Marian and Hannah looked at him blankly

"Sorry carry on"

"Well Mr. Locksley you're in luck" Hannah said, "Miss Fitzwater doesn't seem to be that far along" Hannah smiled again before she left them alone in the room.

Marian looked up at Robin and rolled her eyes away. Robin laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"By the skin of you teeth Locksley"


	3. A Baby?

**Well a big thank you to my reviewers as always. Sorry it's been so long, have a lot on my plate at the moment**

**Xx**

Marian clung to the sheets as her body rose from the bed when another contraction hit.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"That bad huh?" Robin lent forward in his chair and held her hand

"Well it's no trip to the fair ground" Marian sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"And how are we in here?" Hannah breezed through the door

"Painful" the gang answered all at once

"Well it's been a few hours let's have another look" Marian laid back and took a deep breath.

"Not long now I should think Marian"

"Great" Marian said smiling and sitting back up

"Just think in a few hours you'll be a mother with a beautiful baby" Hannah smiled to her and then to the rest of the room giving a quick wink to Much

"Oh my god" Marian said blankly

"I know. How can that nurse be into Much?" Allan complained

"Hey" Much bit back

"A baby" Marian said softly, her gaze fixed on the door

"Maz are you ok?" Robin got up from his chair and held her hand

"A baby?" Marian questioned "a baby?"

"Marian shall we get Hannah back?" Djaq said reaching for the nurse bell

"No" Marian stopped her and looked around the room. Everyone stared back with looks of confusion "no. I mean I know I am pregnant, but we never talked of… babies," she said turning to Robin

"Well… we… erm…" Robin was utterly confused but come to think of it he realised they never did talk about babies. Only pregnancy "Come on Maz we've talked about babies. There was that… and that other time… well"

"Oh Christ" Marian laid back down and was surrounded by the gang giving words of support until it was time to let her do the rest herself.

That time didn't come soon enough but eventually Marian heard the words "one last push" and she did.

The cry was the strangest noise she had heard. The bundle was passed to her arms carefully as mother and baby cried.

"You have a daughter" Marian didn't know who said it but she only cared about the words. A daughter. She was a mother. With a new born baby. Both scared about the new world they had entered.

"We have a daughter" Marian looked up to Robin standing over the two most important girls in the world tears dripping from his nose he nodded enthusiastically. Marian smiled and looked back down at her tiny baby and played with its hand as it stretched to feel the strange surroundings.

"Have you thought of a name?" Hannah asked grinning at her favourite part of the job. The new parents exchanged glances and Robin gave Marian full ownership of the responsibility.

"Anna. Anna Locksley"


End file.
